Love Lost Elegy
by Abyssus Zero
Summary: "A questão é que como um estigma destrutivo para minha antiga vida, você veio. A cura para a triste elegia que insistia em se formar; o tratamento para meu eu... que será que merecia?" ITAUK/UKITA e outros "Crack".
1. Cap00: Antes do Início

Love-Lost Elegy

Prólogo - Antes do início.

Por um certo ângulo, uma vez pensei, que o mais infeliz seria aquele que sentia a desgraça em sua própria carne; porém, creio agora eu, que o tal _desafortunado_ seria o que se propõe a suportar o "fardo", seja lá qual for a motivação que o levou a isso.

No _meu _caso é o atual relacionamento que tenho com um sujeito (para dizer no mínimo) peculiar: Feliciano Vargas.

Porque quem começa dando as cartas sempre começa na vantagem, e quem as recebe tende a ficar preso as suas regras. Seria fácil _demais_ dizer que eu era uma vítima, quando tinha um histórico que me condenava. Sim, eu deveria estar pagando pelos meus pecados da juventude, só podia ser.

_Aquele_ sábado tivera um acontecimento de fato confuso, pelo menos para mim ao primeiro momento, para depois acertar-me de forma a destruir o aparente equilíbrio de minha pessoa até então.

Meu nome é Arthur. Sou mais conhecido pelo meu cargo de professor, ensino história e inglês em uma universidade federal (e só tinha 23 anos! Olha como eu estava no lucro!), e há um ano procurava uma pessoa desesperadamente... mas, claro, tentava não demonstrar meu estado de espírito a ninguém.

O dia que procuro relatar se iniciou gelado, como vinha se apresentando São Paulo (Estado) de uns tempos para cá; Acordei sentindo um aroma forte de café e, imediatamente, fiz uma careta de desgosto. Preferia um bom chá, mas deveria me arrumar logo para sair – tinha que entregar uns papéis para meu amigo/colega de trabalho Afonso, então era melhor aceitar o que tinha.

Fui ao banheiro, lavei o rosto, e vi como a minha cara estava _horrível_. Bem, _olheiras_ não eram novidade para mim (desde que me tornei professor); embora a causa nos últimos meses tivesse sido diferente, não liguei muito.

- Bom dia, Arthur-san - Kiku me cumprimentou, assim que sentiu uma presença "a mais" na cozinha.

- Bom dia. É raro você fazer café - para não dizer que _nunca_ o tinha visto fazer_, _ele também era do "time" do chá.

Uma leve aura de irritação, quase imperceptível, se formou ao redor do meu colega de apartamento.

- Ah... isso... digamos que é uma "motivação a mais" pro dia...

- Problemas com o novo trabalho? - manipulei a xícara da forma como manda a etiqueta, bebendo seu conteúdo calmamente.

- Têm uma pessoa que está dando mais trabalho... - ele estalou a lingua, um sinal claro seu de irritação.

Fiquei imaginando, como seria essa pessoa que poderia causar essa reação nele (além do Yao)...

- Ah, Kiku. Você irá na festa?

- Farei o possível para estar lá - falou como se a "aura de irritação" nunca tivesse estado ali.

Eu só pensava em aparecer pela metade ou pelo final do evento... não era bem por estar ocupado, mas sim pelo fato da festa não ser destinada a mim.

Era uma "despedida" para dois funcionários de um restaurante que a família Kirkland, minha família, contribuía; Como sou o único membro desta morando no Brasil, eu meio que era obrigado a ir a quaisquer eventos e negociações que ali aconteciam.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt" e... "Feliciano Vargas"... os dois garçons do estabelecimento, pareciam ser muito queridos pelo proprietário; conhecia o primeiro apenas de vista, enquanto que não fui com a cara do segundo, quando este me serviu uma vez.

E eis as razões para eu não ter estado "empolgado" com esse evento, que aconteceria dali a algumas horas... mas logo eu mudaria de opinião, após um telefonema.

Estava voltando para o apartamento a pé - não tinha condições de ter carro (e teria sido de grande ajuda, pois a casa de Afonso era longe da minha), quando meu celular que parecia ser de gerações passadas (não que eu me importasse) vibrou no bolso da minha calça.

- Quem fala? - perguntei, procurando a chave na mochila que carregava em um dos ombros.

- Arthur!

Era Francis. Já que não conseguia provar _ainda _a existência de fadas ou unicórnios para preencher a vaga de "amigo", tinha que ser ele mesmo. Mas chega de graça. Ele estava com a voz alterada, transparecendo seu nervosismo.

- Ei, o que houv-

- Onde você está?

- No apartamento. - respondi, ficando tenso.

Parecia ser algo grave. Mudei a posição do celular, que estava entre minha orelha e ombro, e passei para uma das mãos.

- Vai até a minha casa e pega um envelope que eu tenho dentro do armário! - pediu, ouvi alguns gritos com reclamações.

- Agora!? Sabe que eu vou demorar para chegar lá, não é?

- Têm que ser _você. _Pegue e entregue o mais rápido possível ao Feliciano!

E, antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa (possivelmente xingá-lo por não dar mais informação), ele desligou. Pronto. Só isso bastou para eu passar a correr que nem um louco atrás do tal "envelope" pro tal "Feliciano", como aquele garoto com cara de bobo podia ser uma ameaça!? Para o Francis estar agindo daquele jeito... eu só encontrei com o italiano (parecia ser) uma vez só, e nessa vez ele tinha tropeçado e derramado o chá que pedi na minha cara! Poderia ser que _ele_ estivesse em perigo... isso fazia mais sentido...

A paisagem turbulenta de pessoas caminhando, ou correndo como eu; carros atravessando o asfalto da rua; som de celulares, vozes; passei a escutá-los uma outra vez. Parei em um ponto de ônibus para recuperar o fôlego, e aproveitei para ver que horas seriam. Já havia começado. O "mais rápido possível", ele dissera.

Deixando bem claro: eu não era uma pessoa que _normalmente_ fazia as coisas só pela "boa vontade". Pode soar terrível, porém a forma como fui criado me tornou uma pessoa que faz coisas apenas por algum ganho. Sinceramente, não entendia muito bem porque o tinha como uma de minhas poucas "exeções" a regra. Desde que nos conhecemos sempre brigamos, talvez porque o conhecia a muito tempo... quando cheguei a porta daquele sapo percebi, para o meu alívio, que ela estava aberta. Devia ter saído com a intenção de voltar rápido.

Entrei. A primeira coisa que pensei foi: "Mas que inferno!?". O local parecia ter sido alvo de algum furacão ou de alguma luta que colocava em risco a vida.

- O que andou fazendo...? - me senti como um detetive, só que amador. Mas minha confusão rapidamente fora substituída por revolta. Ah, então ele tinha feito _aquilo_ antes!?

Ia dar meia volta, quando lembrei que tecnicamente havia dado a minha palavra.

- Maldição, Francis...! - fui ao armário, que estava caído no chão. - E eu ainda tenho que levantar isso! Estou cada vez mais revoltado! Inferno! Por quê têm que ser eu!?

E meu dia só melhorava... gradualmente me preparando para o Xeque-Mate próximo.


	2. Cap01: Morte & Conclusões Indevidas

Love-Lost Elegy

Capítulo um: Morte & Conclusões Indevidas

"Cale a boca! Se você têm um problema que pode resolver, deveria pôr um sorriso nesse rosto!"

Eu distorci essas palavras que a mim um dia foram ditas, e meu sorriso desde então não foi o mesmo. Ele perdeu o significado, o de _felicidade_. Quando é mesmo que estou "feliz"? Quando que não seria uma fantasia formada pela minha mente? Eu prezava por uma paz que na verdade não existia, pois tudo o que de fato senti, quanto aos problemas que cheguei a enfrentar, por forçá-los para além da minha visão - dessa forma não me fazendo ver, passou a se acumular... até que, um dia, eu não poderia fazer nada além do que entregar-lhes a liberdade merecida. E, com isso, descobrir quem realmente eu era, para poder então dividir essa identidade conhecida com outro. Que seria a minha felicidade do meu sorriso esquecido. Mas ainda estaria longe.

- Feliciano-kun, pode ir atender aqueles dois?

Essa memória é do ano anterior a _este_. Kiku apontou para mim uma mesa, com dois rapazes que pareciam ter idade semelhante a minha. Assenti e iria na direção destes, se Kiku não tivesse me segurado e falado um tanto nervoso:

- Tome cuidado, aquele senhor de terno, se não me engano, é um Kirkland. Nosso contribuidor.

- Ah, certo - me aproximei, então era alguém importante! Eu não podia bobear!

- O que vão querer? - perguntei, tentando prestar bastante atenção para não esquecer nada (isso acontecia com certa frequência...).

- Um Hamburguer, moço!

- Isso aqui é um restaurante e não uma lanchonete! Peça algo decente!

- E daí? Eles podem conseguir isso porque é o h-e-r-ó-i que está pedindo, e então eu poderei salvar todos! Isso não é incrível? HAHAHA~

- Ei! Não fique gritando!

- Você também está falando alto, então não têm problema, né? - ele se direcionou a mim, ignorando o que o outro dizia. - Ah, eu também quero refri, e mais um hamburguer, e uma batata-frita e...

- Er... eu só quero um chá. - pediu o loiro, tirando a atenção que eu tinha do mais alto.

A minha primeira impressão de Alfred F. Jones era que ele parecia ser uma boa pessoa para uma conversa. Interessantemente eu estava certo, ainda sairíamos algumas vezes depois. Já esse amigo dele... o tal representante, eu não diria o mesmo. Mas se fossem me perguntar o que eu primeiro notei nele, eu não comentaria sobre a sua personalidade antes _daquelas_ sombrancelhas. Que grandes! Realmente não tinha como não olhar! E ele pareceu bem irritado quando viu que eu estava o encarando.

- C-Certo, está anotado! - bati continência com a mão esquerda e me mandei, querendo fugir daquele olhar fuzilante, que medo! Se olhar matasse, ai de mim!

Entreguei o papel para meu irmãozão Francis, que trabalhava ali como um cozinheiro.

- Eu devo ter esquecido alguma coisa... m-mas não seria muito diferente do que está aí, não deve ter problema.

- Se você escrevesse os pedidos ao invés de desenhá-los, _talvez_ estivesse tudo aqui... ei... isso são hamburgueres?

- Ah, foi aquele cara que pediu, o de óculos. Não sabia que servíamos isso...

- E não servimos, mas não se preocupe com isso - ele fez um gesto com a mão despreocupado - eu vou lá falar com eles.

- F-Francis, a panela! - escutei alguém falar, mas... de onde veio?

Francis foi até a dupla, e depois de um tempo, ele e Arthur começaram a discutir.

E eu só tremia, temendo o pior. Nem tinha idéia que essa situação era tão corriqueira para eles.

- T-Toma - eu me virei e não vi ninguém, apenas uma xícara flutuante -, isso pode acalmar o Arthur.

Vale lembrar que eu não sabia o nome daqueles dois na época, mas foi fácil entender que ele estaria se referindo ao "cara das sombrancelhas".

- T-Tá - balancei a cabeça, em afirmativa, lentamente.

Me segurava para não gritar. Era um... um...

Peguei a bandeja rapidamente, e caminhei até onde estavam a dupla mais Francis, pensando assombrado: "F-Fan-Fantasma!?"

- Olha aqui, seu...

"Poft" Quando abri os olhos... _opa_. Eu havia derrubado o chá _nele._ Arthur me encarou com os olhos em chamas... e aquilo seria o segundo deslize que eu dava. Primeiro, as sombrancelhas, e agora o chá. Não pensei duas vez: Saí correndo dali.

- Desculpaaa~!

- Pára... de correr... - falou Ludwig, ofegando, segurando meu pulso ao me alcançar.

- Desculpa... - percebi que estava cansado. Eu não sabia ao certo onde estávamos, mas parecia ser do outro lado da cidade.

- Certo... vamos voltar.

- E-Eu não quero! - gritei.

- Qual o problema? Depois daquilo, aqueles caras já devem ter ido embora...

- É mesmo...? Ah, mas não é só isso... - baixei a cabeça, não querendo que ele conseguisse ver meu rosto.

- ... é comigo? - deduziu ele.

Sim. Ele tinha certado de primeira! Muito preciso, como sempre.

- Me desculpe... - soltei, querendo que o assunto se encerrasse naquele momento.

- Não têm problema, eu já tinha lhe dito: Se já gosta de alguém, não precisa ficar se culpando. Coisas assim acontecem muito. - Ludwig disse e antes que eu pudesse retrucar, bagunçou meus cabelos. Um gesto de carinho...

Era mais complicado para mim do que ele poderia imaginar.

Porque eu amava _ele_, mas não o que estava na minha frente... este era apenas um amigo que eu estimava muito. Suas ações e hábitos, que fizeram com que eu descobrisse que Ludwig, e o garoto que me perseguia na infância, fossem a mesma pessoa, eram iguais; mas... mesmo assim, eu não conseguia reconhecê-lo, e ele também não se lembrava de mim. Como se eu nunca tivesse feito parte de sua vida antes de sermos colegas de trabalho.

Eu queria contar tudo o que eu estava pensando, esse dilema que enfretava, para o meu amigo; mas eu simplesmente não conseguia. Não saía... Doía muito, então eu preferi deixar como estava.

- Tudo bem... - assenti para ele, e seguimos para o restaurante.

Mais uma vez eu "sorri".

Não voltei a falar com o Arthur até que viesse até mim, de repente, com _aquela_ carta.

Mas ele ia vez ou outra para o estabelecimento, às vezes acompanhado do Alfred (que aproveitava a oportunidade para me convidar para algum lugar legal, ah, mas se o Arthur fosse eu recusava); só pedia chá e parecia estar sempre de mau-humor, como se estivesse sendo obrigado a frequentar o lugar. Ou seja, eu tive uma terrível má impressão para me aproximar dele uma outra vez; Era Kiku quem o atendia, e pareciam ter ficado amigos; Era seu último ano trabalhando ali, pois passara em um concurso público para ser um policial civil, eu fiquei muito feliz por ele.

O novo ano que seguiu passara rápido e logo chegou setembro; Eu e Ludwig passamos na prova para entrar na faculdade, ele ia fazer Engenharia, enquanto eu faria Arquitetura. Começaríamos próximo ano - o que seria tranquilo, se eu não tivesse ficado tão instável nos últimos tempos.

Começou quando fui ao armazém, um dia, a mando de Yao para verificar se a entrega que pediu teria sido efetuada corretamente. Oh, se eu tivesse ido ali antes, ou bem mais tarde; tinha que ser justo naquele momento.

Eu escutei um barulho e, imediatamente, entrei em pânico. Quem seria? Um assaltante? Mas, por quê roubaria comida? Seria um ladrão, que estaria sendo perseguido, e se escondeu ali? Sei que pensei em muitas possibilidades; minhas pernas se recusavam a me obedecer, então apelei para minha outra alternativa infalível: ligar para alguém. Poderia ser qualquer um, na verdade nem vi para quem liguei; pressionei um botão e utilizei a discagem rápida.

Logo que fui atendido, desatei a falar: dei o endereço do local e pronto (Quer dizer, depois de gritar histéricamente para ser salvo). Daqui a pouco eu veria a cara do sujeito. E, pela minha indiscrição, seja lá quem estivesse naquele lugar comigo também; quando percebi já não tinha mais volta.

- O-O quê...? - minhas pernas voltaram a funcionar, mas apenas para tremerem.

E minha mente ficou em branco, eu só focava... _aquilo_.

- Haha... r-realmente, dessa vez fui pego de jeito... - a voz saiu com certo esforço, ao pé do meu ouvido, porque eu estava bem no fim do corredor – que se ligava a outro, por onde _ele_ vinha.

Eu vi como _ele_ segurou com ambas as mãos aquela região, que estava tingida por algo que eu não queria indentificar o quê. Seu pescoço... alguma coisa o manchava... ele estava perto demais para não me exergar.

- V-Você...?

Minha voz não saía.

- E-Está bem...? - aquela pessoa ainda conseguia se preocupar comigo!? Senti vontade de gritar para que se calasse, ele tinha que se calar! P-Porque...

Eu continuei o olhando fixamente, especificamente na cor que parecia gradualmente tomar espaço por suas vestes, corrompendo-as.

Percebendo que eu não iria falar, a pessoa simplesmente encostou as costas na parede irmã da minha, e foi deslizando... escorregando... aquela ação poderia ter demorado meros segundos, mas tenho_ certeza_ que o que passaram-se foram horas. Como palavras que começam a moldar o conteúdo de um papel em branco, preenchendo-o uma a uma.

- Eu... gosto do Arthur - ele falou aquilo pausadamente, como se o que o esperasse fosse um cochilo depois de um dia difícil.

- Eh? - soltei surpreso, que hora para falar aquilo! A contradição que causou-se com a situação me tirou do choque.

- ... Mesmo. Deve ser azar... haha...

- Você vai ficar bem! Alguém deve estar chegando! - disse aproveitando a brecha adquirida, tentando me enganar mais uma vez inutilmente.

Azar?

- Ha... já faz um tempo eu estou assim. Até eu tenho que saber quando sair de cena.

- Não... - enquanto eu absorvia o significado de suas palavras, mais o pânico, e o medo, e o desespero agiam contra mim, como substâncias nocivas ao corpo - Até você? ... se for assim... que chances eu tenho?

_Ele_ parecia confuso, sem entender o que eu queria dizer. Era importante para mim a resposta para aquela pergunta; mas não havia ninguém ali para me responder.

Eu não conhecia muita coisa da área médica, então eu só tratei de ajudá-lo a se acomodar melhor aonde estava e, como último recurso, rasguei parte da minha blusa; havia muito _daquilo_, acho que só queria limpar minha conciência, para quando perguntassem eu pudesse dizer que fiz algo.

- Feliciano! - escutei passos ao meu lado - O que houve!? ... o quê?

- D-Do... meu lado... - o que falei não deveria ter passado de um sussurro.

Quem estaria ali? Era a pessoa que eu chamei? O ser passou por mim e deu um grito horrificado.

- Meu Deus... Alfred!? Você está me escutando? Reaje cara, é sério...

Alfred apenas olhou para mim, mas não parecia me enxergar mais; sussurrou algumas poucas palavras que não pareciam ser dirigidas a minha pessoa:

"Desculpa... irmão..."

- Sinto muito por fazê-lo ir _lá _tão em cima da hora, mas eu não tive muita escolha-aru.

- Tudo bem - falei com a minha habitual máscara, que similar era ao meu próprio rosto.

Aquilo era uma mutação indesejada de uma personalidade frágil. E aquele incidente foi apagado assim que o local foi deixado, mas ele ainda estava ali; corroendo...; dilacerando...; uma proteção para uma outra que se perdeu.

- Achamos isso com... - Kiku entregou para mim, e Yao me observava preocupado?

- Que legal! Uma carta do vovô Cézar! - exclamei contente.

A carta tinha um tom bem animado e eu apenas me preocupei em prestar atenção naquilo. Kiku e Yao não se encontrariam ali, e eu não estaria numa delegacia, mas sim em um lugar de energia; fazendo-me um ignorante a tudo.

Pelo que pareceu, ele queria entregá-la antes, mas por descuido acabou por levá-la junto.

Como eu queria tê-la comigo antes... mas, no momento, aquilo seria apenas um anúncio para um mal fim.


	3. Cap02: Impedimento

Love-Lost Elegy

Capítulo dois: Impedimento.

"Lembranças"...?

Tal palavra denomina um conjunto de visões com cores, sons, cheiros, texturas e sensações.

Havia uma "lembrança" que me faria chorar muito; mas como não queria preocupar ninguém (mais do que geralmente fazia) eu simplesmente a deixava ali intocada. Estaria "tudo bem", desde que ela continuasse para sempre esquecida; então, seguindo essa lógica, para que minha vida continuasse daquela forma, na minha cabeça eu tinha que manter aquela pessoa exatamente assim: estática.

Para que essa lembrança não viesse a me alcançar... para que eu pudesse seguir em frente... então eu não seria mais deixado para trás...

Meu nome é Feliciano, mas geralmente sou chamado pelos outros de "Feli", muito incomum encontrar alguém pronunciar "Vargas", meu sobrenome, quando se referem a mim; Eu gostaria de ser um tanto mais alto, não gosto de chapéu, me faz parecer menor... naquele sábado específico, eu não estava me sentindo bem. E estava para fazer algo que nunca imaginei que fosse fazer: iria... interromper uma vida.

Era engraçado, nem em um dia que talvez terminasse de maneira trágica, eu conseguia acordar cedo. Abri minhas pálpebras lentamente, e espreguiçei o meu corpo sonolento. Hã? Como eu tinha vindo parar em um ônibus?

- Acordou finalmente-aru! - olhei para Yao de forma confusa, em seu tom de voz havia algo de revolta.

- Humm? Foi você que me trouxe aqui? Ve~ Obrigado~!

- Vai estar me devendo. - declarou o chinês.

O céu aos poucos começava a clarear. Yao e eu estávamos voltando de nossa pequena viagem ao local onde eu passei boa parte da minha infância: A casa de meu avô Cézar. Devido a contratempos (e também por esquecimento meu, acontece muito comigo, o que posso fazer fazer, né? Ve~) eu acabei por deixar para fazer essa "visita" de última hora - no dia seguinte ao da festa que aconteceria naquele dia, eu estaria me mudando para outra cidade (ficaria mais difícil chegar ali); O ônibus começou a balançar forte, a rua em que passávamos era muito esburacada, e eu fui jogado com força para frente. Coloquei as mãos no rosto para me proteger do impacto, mas felizmente fui segurado a tempo.

- Sinceramente, vai conseguir mesmo se cuidar? - questionou o meu ex-patrão, sua expressão era preocupada.

- S-Sem problemas~! Eu tenho o Ludwig para me ajudar! Hahaha~

- Só tente não trazer muitos problemas para ele, certo?

Ele não sabia.

Yao havia me ajudado muito na infância, quando, aos oito anos, eu passei a morar na casa do meu vovô Cézar, para "escapar" do caos que existia no meu antigo "lar". Não era bem algo tão grave... mas meus "irmãozões" eram muito grandes... e me intimidavam (dava muito medo! Ve...) Aquela pessoa me ensinou muitas coisas belas, enquanto que meu avô me ensinava a pintar, era ele quem me fazia enxergar o significado que elas poderiam conter. Eu gostava muito dele... e eu não queria decepcioná-lo...

- Ei, Feli, pare de chorar! Eu não estou te repreendendo-aru!

- Eu vou tentar ser o adulto que eu queria ser quando pequeno, né? - sim, era isso que eu mais queria... e para isso...

- Sim, sim, agora para com isso que está chamando a atenção-aru...

- Ve...

Aquela havia sido minha primeira visita que eu já tinha feito para a casa de meu avô, desde que eu voltei a morar com os pais do Roderich. Meu pais morrerram quando eu e o meu irmão Lovino ainda éramos bem pequenos, mas eu nunca quis saber do motivo - Só de pensar nisso já me deixava triste o bastante...; Lovino e eu fomos viver com eles, pois eram nossos parentes mais próximos, mas o Lovino preferiu ir para a casa do irmãozão Antônio. Eu fui para a casa do vovô um tempo depois, tanto eu quanto o meu irmão não conseguimos nos habituar ali; mas uma hora eu _tive_ que voltar; porque, um dia, o vô Cézar simplesmente não voltou mais para casa. Até nos atuais dias eu permaneço sem saber o que de fato ocorreu com ele. Continua viajando...? Não faço idéia, mas conhecendo ele tão bem, é provável que estivesse feliz com o que fazia.

Chegamos cedo ao ponto de ônibus. Estava frio; esfreguei as palmas das mãos em meus braços, tentando me aquecer, quando enxerguei a figura do meu irmão; tinha os braços cruzados, e parecia que a qualquer momento fosse cair - estava apoiando as costas em uma árvore próxima.

- Olá irmãzinho~! - eu o abracei sem me importar muito que pudéssemos cair - a quanto tempo... ai!

Lovino me bateu. Seus olhos estavam assustadores!

- Irmão idiota! Isso é hora de chegar!? Eu poderia 'tá dormindo em um lugar melhor!

- Me desculpe! Mas não daria tempo de chegar se eu pegasse um depois! - fiquei em uma pose defensiva, a três passos de distância.

- Estou indo para casa-aru - Yao anunciou, aparentemente não dando importância a aura perigosa que envolvia Lovino.

- Eh~? Vai me deixar sozinho com ele? - soltei com a voz chorosa.

- Como assim!? seu idiota! É por isso que eu bato em você! Chigiii~! - ... e saiu correndo.

- Lovi~! Espera~! Eu ainda quero entrar em casa~! - fui atrás dele, levantando areia, pois aquela rua não era asfaltada, deixando o Yao para trás.

- Esses dois...- ouvi-o ainda e algo como "O que aconteceu aqui-aru!?", mas não me virei para ver.

Até então, eu estava morando com o meu irmãzinho. Eu fiquei muito feliz com isso, mas ainda não soube o que ele andou fazendo no tempo em que ficamos separados, e ele não gostava quando eu tocava no assunto. Bem, a nossa relação nunca foi muito boa... mas acho que boa parte é minha culpa, eu simplesmente não o entendo!

- O que foi? - indaguei quando ele parou de repente.

- Mas que _! - disse simplesmente, eu não conseguia ver sua expressão, estando atrás dele - Não está aqui!

- A chave? Eu te ajudo a procurar.

- N-Não precisa. Eu tenho idéia onde deixei... espera aqui.

Meu irmão estava um pouco vermelho... e não entendi o porquê. Não disse?

- Kiku~ - eu abracei o meu amigo como se não houvesse amanhã. O dito ficou sem falar nada por um curto instante, para logo me afastar, parecia bem irritado.

- F-Feliciano-kun! - ele tinha um jeito engraçado de falar (só ele que eu ouvia chamar os outros por sufixos japoneses) - Não me abrace assim sem mais nem menos!

- Ah~ É mesmo, você não gosta, hahaha - meu amigo Kiku era um cara bem estranho mesmo.

- Francamente... o que veio fazer aqui?

- Hum... meu irmão tinha esquecido a chave do apartamento em algum lugar, então vim te fazer uma visita! Ah~ E eu fiquei com fome! Têm algo para comer~?

- Me desculpe. Na verdade eu já ia sair. - e ele se desculpou uma vez mais com o olhar.

- Puxa, é mesmo? - não consegui esconder minha cara decepcionada.

- M-Mas têm alguns onigiris que eu havia preparado para mais tarde... eu deixo você ficar com eles.

- Uau! Obrigado...! - acompanhei-o para dentro do cômodo; tinha as paredes de um tom claro, e era pequeno, mas bem arrumado. A pouco tempo ele tinha vindo morar no mesmo prédio que eu e Lovino; mesmo assim eu não o via muito, pois nossos horários não batiam; se não me enganava, estava dividindo o apartamento com algum outro cara...

- Que rápido! - exclamei surpreso; em um instante, o celular tocou, e quando pisquei Kiku já voltava do outro cômodo, e me entregando o embrulho para atender! Ele deveria ter alguma herança ninja que esqueceu de me contar. Ah, e quando eu havia ficado fora do apartamento? Realmente, há muita coisa que eu não entendo!

Procurei saber que horas seriam... já estava na hora. Mesmo sendo contra o meu estilo, se eu quizesse encontrar com o Ludwig logo eu tinha que me apressar. Abri um sorriso, mais discreto do que geralmente faço... até que o telefone tocou.

- Irmão...?

- Ah, não. É o Francis, _mon petit_.

- Irmãozão Francis!

- Ora, ora, estava com tanta saudade de _moi_? Poderia ter me chamado que eu iria junto~

- Ve~ eu realmente estou feliz que tenha me ligado! Queria te pedir uma coisa!

- E o que seria?

- Hum... eu queria que você e o Lovi não fossem na festa... pode ser?

- ... e por qual motivo você não quereria ver a minha bela pessoa?

- Ah... hum... é porque eu já me decidi. Eu vou matar _ele_, irmãozão Francis~! - comecei a rir, achando tudo muito divertido.

- V-Você não tinha dito antes que não faria isso? - um tempo atrás, após minha descoberta, eu havia confidenciado isso ao Francis.

- Mas... eu pensei bem, irmãozão - senti que minha voz tinha perdido a euforia de antes, já não tão feliz - ele merece, não é? Por ter me esquecido.

- ... ele não teve culpa.

- É mesmo... foi um acidente, não é...? - senti um forte aperto no meu peito, me fazendo parar de andar; encostando o ombro na parede próxima - por isso mesmo que eu farei isso, né? O Ludwig é uma boa pessoa, ele... têm que ficar _bem longe_ de mim...

Senti algo começar a correr pelo meu rosto; limpei com as mãos mesmo.

- Então, irmãozão, poderia fazer companhia ao Lovi~? Tenho certeza que ele iria gritar muito comigo se ele soubesse~

- Ei... Esper-

Desliguei o celular. Não queria mais ouvir aquelas advertências. Eu _sabia_ o que era "certo"para mim,

e se Francis também soubesse o que era _bom_ para ele, seguiria minha sugestão.

Eu não conseguia prender minha atenção em outra coisa; mas ria e procurava participar de conversas aleatórias de convidados. Volta e meia eu me denunciava com o olhar, Ludwig se encontrava com o semblante sério de sempre. Apesar de ter chegado cedo, tanto eu quanto ele, eu só iria "agir" após o término da festa. Afinal, como bom amigo que era, tinha que deixá-lo ter uma última noite de diversão, não?

- Ei! Você!

Aquela pessoa, sempre tentando manter-se discreta, de repente tinha mais atenção do que eu geralmente teria com minha personalidade animada. Arthur Kirkland adentrou o salão, modificado para a festa, com um terno inapropriado para aquele tipo de evento, de cor creme. Ofegava furiosamente, e eu não pude ser insensível a ponto de não sentir _pena_ dele (se ele encontra-se esse relato... não quereria nem imaginar o que ele faria comigo...), seguranças se aproximaram para levá-lo para fora; antes que o levassem a força eu tentei me colocar a sua defesa.

- E-Esperem! Deixa, vou falar com ele. - fiquei em uma pose bem exagerada para a situação, não era como se os seguranças fossem arrancar algum pedaço do cara só porque ele estava se vestindo mal, né?

- Obrigado... eu acho. - disse ele quando fomos para um canto mais afastado, onde quase a luz não tocava.

- Sem problemas, mas... o que queria falar comigo? - eu realmente estava surpreso, e confuso, pois não éramos de nos falar (no caso, parte da culpa era minha).

- Isso aqui. - ele disse, ao retirar um envelope de dentro de sua bolsa. - O Francis me _implorou_ para te entregar.

Peguei o papel dobrado, sujo de poeira - me perguntei aonde ele esteve, e estranhei o nome que estava ali.

- Ei... se isso aqui é para mim, por quê têm o _seu_ nome como destinatário?

- O quê? - parecia que só naquele momento ele prestara atenção naquele detalhe - é mesmo... mas ele tinha dito _sim_ que era para você.

- Talvez o irmãozão Francis queira que nós dois leiamos! Fiquei curioso! Ah, mas se for alguma coisa para me impedir de fazer o que quero, prefiro que você leia antes, tudo bem~?

Arthur arqueou sua grossa sombrancelha, desconfiado, mas resolveu por não comentar.

_Essa carta é uma confissão._

_Estou declarando por meio desse documento que têm em mãos, a minha autoria do assassinato de Alfred F. Jones, filho mais velho da família Jones, de classe alta, dos EUA; estava aos cuidados de Arthur Kirkland, que há muito tempo fora encarregado disso, e por isso estava no Brasil e não em seu país de origem. _

_Esclareço logo que o motivo não foi fútil, como dinheiro, pois se o fosse eu o teria usado como refém, ao invés de... esconder o seu corpo. O local onde ele foi enterrado está no final dessa folha._

_Na verdade, eu havia utilizado esse meio para ver se eu limpava a conciência e, ao ver a consequência dos meus atos de forma mais concreta, me desse coragem para me entregar; mas, conhecendo-me como conheço, já deve ter se passado muito tempo desde o acontecimento... se não, provavelmente eu devo estar fugindo. Principalmente porque há uma pessoa que eu não gostaria de encontrar se isso viesse à tona. E que seria a primeira pessoa que eu gostaria de entregar essa carta. _

_Arthur... não espero que você me entenda. O motivo para fazer o que fiz é bem típico de mim... a essa altura, você já deve estar a ponto de rasgar esse papel; lembre-se que isso é uma forma de conseguir me incriminar! E, mesmo que tenha chegado aonde chegou, eu ainda irei proteger a pessoa que me levou a isso, porque... infelizmente para eu e ela, eu ainda a amo._

_... é realmente irônico, não é? Eu é que fui descartado... se fosse em uma melhor situação, provalvelmente você estaria rindo de mim._

_Mas... se quem está lendo essa carta não têm relação com o caso, e a encontrou por algum motivo (tanto faz se vai entregar ou não, como mencionei antes, eu não durmo no ponto), eu ainda tenho um aviso: Tente ser feliz sem ter que apelar para algo que só irá trazer perdas depois. Pense antes. Eu irei carregar esse pecado comigo e não desejo o mesmo a ninguém; essa foi a conclusão que eu cheguei._

_- Francis Bonnefoy._

- Ei... Arthur... algo errado? - era muito estranho para mim chamá-lo pelo nome quando não éramos de falar um com o outro.

Ele parecia não conseguir me escutar, absorto no que lia. O loiro começara a ficar mais interessado a medida que lia, quase beirando ao desespero, até que simplesmente parou.

... haha, realmente, o irmãozão Francis é uma pessoa incrível... deu trabalho para eu conseguí-la (carta) e, após ter conhecimento de seu conteúdo, imagino que essa fora a melhor forma que ele teve de resolver, ao seu modo, as duas situações. Dois coelhos atingidos por um único tiro. Porque, apesar de tudo o que se passava comigo, eu não podia deixá-lo ali; com aquele olhar que eu bem conhecia: perdido.

- E-Ei... - não sabia se deveria me aproximar. O que eu poderia fazer? Não acho que ele gostaria de falar, o que quer que fosse, em um lugar onde havia um monte de gente, que ele não conhecia, e que se sentia desconfortável.

- ... certo! - tomei a sua mão na minha, estava bem gelada, e senti que tremia um pouco.

Como suspeitei, deveria estar se "quebrando", silenciosamente, no momento.

- O... o quê? Para onde está me levando? - ouvi-o dizer.

- Para a minha casa, têm menos pessoas.

- ... não precisa... o Francis... ele têm que me explicar direito...

- Ele deve estar com o meu irmão. - tentei pegar a folha, mas Arthur não deixou.

Segurava aquilo como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Feliciano-kun! - vi uma figura pequena se aproximar.

- Kiku! - exclamei.

- Desculpe-me a demora e... Arthur-san?

- Eu vou levá-lo para casa, pode avisar ao pessoal? Não sei se ainda volto.

- ...

- Certo... - disse usando as suas habilidades de ler a atmosfera.

- Obrigado!

Seguimos o caminho que eu estava habituado a seguir. O silêncio fora mais um integrante da caminhada, um percurso desconfortante. Por onde eu começava? Eu não fazia idéia (na época) do porquê dele estar assim. Decidi então por questioná-lo quando chegássemos. Eu duvidava que o irmãozão estaria lá, se ele esperava uma reação assim do Arthur...

Foi então que me lembrei, como se eu assistisse a um filme que não via há muito tempo, familiar, só que sentia como se fosse "novo". Sobre o "episódio" que eu presenciei no armazém, meses atrás. Para o Alfred sentir "alguma coisa" pelo Arthur, ambos teriam que ter tido uma "maior convivência" do que geralmente se têm. O que o Arthur pensava sobre ele? Será que ele _sabia_? Do amor e... dele? Eu nunca me perguntara a respeito antes, principalmente porque eu era de "esquecer" assuntos de energia negativa.

"Será que ficou triste?" veio essa questão a minha cabeça e, consequentemente, eu não pude controlar a entrada de uma outra:

"Como _eu_ ficaria se o Ludwig deixasse de existir?"

Não cheguei a conclusões. Talvez eu encontrasse a resposta se eu procurasse mais a fundo nos meus sentimentos. Infelizmente, eu ainda tinha muito medo de fazê-lo.

O que eu encontraria...?

Pior... e se eu não encontrasse _nada_!?

O que eu iria fazer?

Eis o que decidi: "Irei cuidar dele, primeiro."

E foi então que a linha do destino que nos unia apertou ainda mais seu nó.


End file.
